harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly is sent to Federal Prison!
In this episode, Molly is finally sent out of New England and to the federal prison in Illinois! Dwight Weist: "This is Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by the quality line of pet products from Iams. Pamper your pet. And by Duz, now with American Concord glasses in every box. Duz, Honest American value. It was a wonderful night in Boston. Everyone in Harpers Falls was making a visit to the TD Garden, where the Jonas Brothers were playing to a bought out house by Michael Harper. The concert was a brainstorm between the Harpers and their friend, Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten, who was known for her constant knowledge of celebrities. Using her connections, and with more than a lot of help from the Harpers, everyone was having a blast. Anyssa, who was next to Bryan, and Susie on the other side, smiled. "She's having a lot of fun, Susie," she said. "It's been a great time for her." "She's needed it," Susannah said, "I think it's been a good thing to help her be a teenager a while." "I agree," Patricia Wheeler smiled as she watched the concert, "I've never understood this band, but Caitlin told me that it's very popular." "Has Ellen ever realized that we're related to her?" Anyssa asked. "I've thought about that," Patricia said, "and I don't see why we should undermine her life as it is now, with that kind of news." "I think that is a wise idea," Susie said, "I am sure she realizes who her birth mother is, but I think that would be wiser to let her discover it for herself when she is older." "Sometimes, I kind of wish that Ellen had met her mom, Alicia," Patricia said, "but she is thriving now, and I don't think us telling her that she is related to us would be good for her." "Great idea," Anyssa said, "I am sure when she is older, she will want to know." Watching Ellen enjoy herself, Patricia thought, Alicia, I know you think she should meet us, but I think it's best that she knows us as it is now. Meanwhile, Anne Hamilton, who had come back to Harpers Falls from Boston, was looking over the charges that the deputy had filed against Molly. "I never thought that she would be as brazen as that," Anne said, "killing someone in cold blood, with no consideration?" "And worse," the deputy said, "she sneaked up behind him, and slit his throat with deadly efficiency!" "She is in the supermax," Anne said, "and despite that, she still flaunts her disrespect!" "I have no idea of what else to do," the deputy said, "she's beyond incorrigible!" "I know, deputy," Anne said, "I fear I have the same problem as you do. We've done everything, and she is just sold out to evil." "She is a morally bankrupt person," the deputy said, "and I fear it's only a matter of time when she will attack someone else." "She's attacked almost everyone in Harpers Falls, in one form or other," Anne said, "and it's a shame that Massachusetts doesn't have the death penalty." "We'll figure that out, eventually," the deputy said, "put her in the county clink a few days, and I don't think she will be acting the same way." "I think we've tried that," Anne said, "and she just laughed it off." "You're right," the deputy said, "then we DO have a problem, a doozy." The deputy and Anne sighed. (mid-break announcement) Dwight Weist: "The first portion of Harpers Falls has been brought to you by Crisco, Cooks who know trust Crisco. Our story will continue in just a moment." Dwight Weist: "And now, the second portion of Harpers Falls." After the extraordinary concert, which allowed Ellen to meet the Jonas brothers, with help from Jennifer, everyone was back in Harpers Falls. Joanna Harper came to the office of Anne. "You look like you've burned the midnight oil," Joanna said, "what's wrong?" "Molly," Anne said, "while we were gone, she killed another prisoner." "She is beyond the bend, isn't she?" Joanna asked, "I don't know what else to do." "Neither do I," Anne said. "We've exhausted all avenues, and I don't want us to do anything extralegal, you know?" Joanna said, "she's not ever going to learn, I fear. She is just pure evil." "Yes," Anne said, "nothing we do will make her be anything else." "Why not extradite her back to Illinois?" Joanna asked. "I think that would work, with some really strict instructions," Anne said, "let me write them up." For the next two hours, Anne wrote up the strictest instructions that she could come up with, legally, and faxed them to the warden at the federal prison in Marion, Illinois. "Got them, Ms. Hamilton," the warden said, "and don't worry, she will be toeing the line here!" Joanna marched down to the supermax unit, and threw the door open, "Get out, Wainwright," she snapped, "you're being transferred." "Oh, I am, am I?" she said nastily, "and I am presuming I am being let out to do more evil?" "You are a delusional twat," Joanna snapped, "you're going back to Federal prison in Illinois!" "NOOOOOOOO!" Molly howled, "How can you do that to ME?! I am so sweet and charming!" "Shut up!" Joanna said coldly, "And get into the damned bus NOW!" Molly sulked as she was put back on the bus, "AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Joanna screamed, "BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL! AND YOU KNOW THAT I CAN DO THAT TOO!" The bus pulled out in the dark of night, and there was a banner article in the Sentinel. "MOLLY WAINWRIGHT TAKEN TO FEDERAL PRISON" So, at the very least, the town of Harpers Falls could get back to some kind of normal, with the spectre of Molly finally exorcised from their collective memories. This is the season finale of Harpers Falls. Be sure to join us in the coming weeks, as, despite her being thousands of miles away, Molly will STILL cause grief to the city by the Falls. Dwight Weist: "Join us each weekday for Harpers Falls. Earlier on these same DRtv stations, watch Somerset." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila